1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of board games that include a playing board having a specific design thereon and individualized landing squares which create an event upon a player's playing piece landing on the square, and a playing piece for each player which is caused to move around the board along the path of the board, the movement being directed by a random selection device which determines the amount of movement of the playing piece on the board game. Such game is played by several persons in competition with each other to arrive a certain goal pursuant to he rules of the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous board games are known in the prior art, both patented and unpatented. The following board games are representative of the known patented board games in the same general area as the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,404 issued to Oetzel on July 31, 1973 for "Coin Collecting Game Apparatus".
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,614 issued to Gibbon et al on Jan. 20, 1987 for "Collector's Auction Game".
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,831 issued to De Sio on Mar. 15, 1988 for "Game With Board, Playing Pieces And Award Pieces".
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,177 issued to Mock on Oct. 3, 1989 for "Board Game".
5. An advertisement for a stock market game "Blue Chip" by Technical Ventures of Detroit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,404 issued to Oetzel for the Coin Collecting Game Apparatus illustrated one type of coin board game. The patent discloses a coin collecting game having a set of coins bearing markings related to a given value for the coin. There is also a coin board for each player wherein the board has spaces for putting a coin having a corresponding value placed adjacent the opening in the board. Basically there are a number of coins in a receptacle which is moved in a given manner such that a player can take his specific coin out of the receptacle when it is his turn. When the gets that coin, the player places the coin no the board. The player who basically fills a selected row or all of the coin spaces on his game board is the winner. It is essentially like a tic-tac-toe or filler game, but it is using coins instead of other types of playing pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637.614 to Gibbon is a Collector's Auction Game toy. The game is designed so that players competitively bid against one another for item cards until a game board representing a house is filled with cards representing items from collections and other items. Extra points are awarded as multiple pieces of a single collection are accumulated. Essentially the concept is that players bid against each other for certain portions of a house such as a sofa, arm chair, dining table, chest, etc. and need to fill up certain areas on a game board with these items. The winning player is the one who first fills a row of certain items.
U.S. Pat. No., 4,730,831 to De Sio is a game with board, playing pieces and award pieces. The game board has a a plurality of paths thereon with each path including a plurality of squares with instructions as to steps to be performed by the player. There is also a playing piece for each player for placing on the board and moving along the paths. There is also a plurality of awards, certain ones of which constitute a part of but less than a complete object. The award pieces also include complete objects and objects being capable of filling together to form a recognized form. Basically the object is to form a sandwich from various types of sections of the sandwich which are awarded by landing on certain pieces of the board such as whole slices, half slices, quarter slices, bread, ham, and cheese.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,.871,177 issued to Mock for Board Game is a business board game in which players attempt to win the game by purchasing or controlling a share of stock of a particular industry or by purchasing a sufficient amount of a stock in each industry so as to block any other player form gaining control of an industry.
The stock market game advertisement contains 16 but name stocks, pretend money, a quotation board, splits, dividends, monetary reports with options to buy at half price, and news reports. The object of the game is to accumulate wealth up to $ 15,000 through stock transactions.
There is a significant need for a new and novel coin game which is both exciting and educational, such as is embodied in the present invention.